Witchblade: Beginnings
by zirronis
Summary: This will be an on going story that will explore the Blade at three points in history... Modern with Sarah, Cleopatra and Joan of Arc


Witchblade: Beginnings  
>Chap 1<br>By Jayson Morriseau-Lussier

Egypt  
>30 BCE<br>Mediterranean Sea

Egypt had just suffered a major defeat in the Battle of Actium by Octavian who was the legal heir to Julius Ceasar's estate by Roman law. Queen Cleopatra had allied herself with Mark Antony which had proved to be a fatal arrangement. The Queen's ship had set sail back to Egypt because she had believed she had lost Mark Antony to the sea. She headed back to her private chambers on the ship. She took off all her clothes and became completely nude as the bracelet on her arm seemed to activate by her mere thoughts. Tendrils began to appear around her waist and then legs and finally around her breasts until she was completely covered in a shiny metallic body suit. Her high priest of Amun-Ra appeared in her doorway as the strange bracelet had completed it's transformation into her body suit. My Queen, the gods do not favour us this day.

No, I am afraid that our plans are at an end. The Queen looked forlorn for a moment and then turned her attention back to her high priest. How far are we from Alexandria?

Another day's journey and then by nightfall. He paused. Is there nothing that can be done?

Cleopatra turned around to face him as her eyes were glowing red. Our deaths are upon us all we can do is wait for the end.

Present Day  
>New York City<br>1:22 AM

Sara Pezzini was fast asleep in her bed as her dreams seemed to carry her back to another age and time. Suddenly she saw a demon that had red eyes and it startled her awake. What the fuck was that about? She muttered to herself. Being NYPD she knew that strange cases were part of job but lately at least that's what she told herself. She wore just a t-shirt and panties to bed. She went to her bathroom and splashed some water on her face. Don't lose your mind Pezzini.

She heard a noise that made her grab her gun that hung over the sofa. Give me a break. She heard another noise and she opened the front door to her apartment. She saw a strange red glow from the end of the hallway. She held the gun in a ready position and headed towards the light. This is getting ridiculous. She went down the hallway until there was a connector hallway, but by then the red glow had disappeared. Sara slumped down to the floor as she put her arms around her knees and whispered to herself. What's wrong with me? She remained there for a few minutes and she finally stood up and headed back to her apartment. The night had given her a lot of strange things, but she was bound and determined not to lose her mind.

Orleans, France  
>1429<p>

Joan of Arc surveyed the siege with great interest with what her troops were doing against the English. It surprised her beyond what she expected. She looked over her shoulder and saw one of her lieutenants come near her and take a ceremonious bow. My Liege, the battle goes well.

Joan faced him with her eyes glowing red. He knew that she was in the rapture of the Holy Spirit now, because he was one of the few that knew about the 'live armour' she wore.

My God has told me that I will not survive our cause, Louis. She touched his face tenderly for a brief moment.

No! No, he must spare you until the war is one.

We all have a price to pay and mine is to serve my Lord for whatever may come. She responded simply.

Her servant took to his knee. Please, there is still so much to be done!

It is not our place to refute thy Lord God, Louis, but we shall prevail. She took his hand and had him stand to his feet.

I know, but it was my hope. He paused. It was my dream... He breathed in again. I thought maybe we could be married once this war as over with.

My place is with my Lord Father, Louis! She touched his face again tenderly. The tendrils of the gauntlet she wore started to form around her and ripped away the modest dress she wore until her skin had been covered by the armour of God. He was one of the very few that knew and she trusted him with that knowledge.

I know I am a fool for wanting such things. He stammered.

No, you're not a fool. If I was any other woman I would give you my heart readily. Joan paused, But I must serve my Lord God in the manner he decrees.. No matter what.

No matter what...

No matter what...

Sara pushed herself off the bed and was startled awake as she rubbed her face. She had awoken herself with those words. No matter what. She repeated a final time. She stripped down naked and headed to the shower. It was six o'clock, but she looked at the phone for a moment as it rang. She decided to let the answering machine get it. She went into the bathroom started to take a shower.

Michael Yee's voice came over the call. Sara, are you there? Pick-up? Fine. I am coming over there. Be there in a few minutes.

She got out of the shower and wrapped her wet body with a towel and replayed the message. She thought Yee was a good cop, but she would have to end the affair with him... it was just too much on her right now.

Annie are you okay? You were struck down it was your doom. -Smooth Criminal. -Michael Jackson.

The scene was partially lit by a swinging light from above. Yee and found Pezzini dressed and ready for work already. She was unusually quiet, or so he thought. The Blues had quartered off the apartment as Yee and she were looking around with flashlights. She had her hair in a pony tail and she wore skin tight jeans that Yee took a look at her ass every now and then, but kept it on the down-low for now. Why didn't you answer the phone.

I was taking a shower.

And didn't invite me?

Sara shot him a look as she adjusted the badge she wore on the outside of her jacket. Did you find anything?

No, just some lady in the shower. Guess she didn't invite him either.

Funny.

I try.

Whoever did this is one sick mother-fucker. Sara moved to the bathroom where she saw the naked corpse of a woman with her throat cut open. Blood seemed to be pooled everywhere. Body parts seemed to be missing from the dead woman. She would need to let forensics look at that, but she turned to Yee and nodded.

You can say that again.

Whoever did this is..

Skip it.

Okay, damn. Yee shrugged. Can't blame a guy for trying to lighten a mood at a murder scene.

Sara picked up some mail that had been left on the counter. Pamela Tyner.

Yeah, single mother. The daughter was killed or ran away with the killer. Who knows.

Probably the reason the mother was killed. Sara put the mail down as she took off her plastic gloves to keep from leaving fingerprints. Forensics is going to be here soon, we should go see if we can find next of kin.

They are in Buffalo.

Upstate. She nodded. Well, I guess that's all we can do here for now.

So this makes the third murder in the last two weeks. All the same.

Why are they same?

Tyner was moonlighting as a stripper, Sara.

Where?

The Millennium Club in uptown.

Ah, yeah I've heard about that place. Supposedly it's a club owned by Kenneth Irons.

Yee shrugged at that. Well try pinning that on him. IRS would have a field day, I bet.

No one is above the law, Michael.

You are if you have the law on your payroll.

Fuck that. Sara looked at him with a glare and then walked away from the scene for now. Siry wants to talk to us before you go into Miss Bitch mode again.

I am already there, Michael.

Couldn't tell. He said to himself as he caught up with her as they left to go to his car. So, what are we going to do..

Nothing. It's over.

What do you mean it's over?

Michael I am not going to sleep with you anymore, okay? Number one it's not professional.

Whatever.

Don't do that.

Do what? I mean you're the one pushing me away, Sara.

Whatever.

Yee chuckled. Yeah, so anyway, what do you think is behind these killings?

Payoff. They got into deep with the drugs and booze and couldn't pay the time the collector came around. So he hammered them and took what he wanted as payment.

This gets more interesting all the time.

How do you know?

I know crack-whores well enough to know if they can't pay... they disappear.

Well, I guess I should trust your expertise.

Fuck you, Yee.

Fuck you too, Pezzini. Sara finally cracked a smile. Nothing like a Monday morning to brighten your day eh?

So, pizza tonight?

Whatever. Fine. Just no sex. Sarah looked at him.

Fine no pizza.. Just sex. Pezzini laughed finally.

Okay, but this is the last time.

Whatever.

Whatever. The two of them pulled up to Police Precinct 18. The city was alive and teeming, but being cops didn't stop them from being cops. Pezzini took a deep breath because it was going to take all her patience to put up with Captain Joe Siry today.

-WB-


End file.
